


The Modern Wolf Den

by TinyBat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia makes an executive decision in regards to health and safety when she sees that pack meetings are held at Derek's mess of an apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Modern Wolf Den

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Wait, you bought a what?"

To say that Lydia had been utterly horrified by Derek’s loft, the first time she’d been called in to the recently refurbished space was an understatement. Scott may have been the Alpha but Derek was still an adult with a place of his own so pack meetings were held at his place, and since Lydia had been declared “pack” by Scott, she went too. It screamed bachelor male crisis den, but in a strangely organized but very depressing way.

It was all oversized furniture, unevenly painted walls, and accessory pieces that just didn’t work. Derek had obviously been trying, and some parts weren’t too awful but the refrigerator was probably older than she was, the crown moulding was scratched and chipped, and the ceiling though recently repaired, didn’t do much to hide the water damage. What he’d found for the floor could barely be called carpets, but Lydia thought it was a smart move of him to only find the disgusting things in darker colors.   
  


As an act of charity, and because she really just couldn’t stand the idea of anyone she’d come to care about living in such a disaster area, Lydia had re-done Derek’s place for him. For all she knew, the refurbishments had come from dumpsters and Derek for all of his brooding had excellent taste when he was of a mind to, if that Camaro had been anything to go by. Scott and Isaac had taken him up into the hills for a few days while Lydia and Allison got everything together. Allison had agreed to help because Derek had gotten her out of a tight spot a few weeks ago, his way of trying to patch things up. She also had an eye for masculine furniture, most of her life had been full of men her parents had trained.

Since it was Lydia’s idea, she was the one making the big reveal. She was waiting outside his door for him to show up, it had taken about an hour and Scott had texted her saying he was on the way upstairs. Derek, looking tired, but altogether unharmed was trudging down the hall from the elevator and when he spotted Lydia, his expression shot from exhausted to alarmed. “Lydia, is everything okay? Have you found someone?” he asked, his eyes darting down up and down her small frame, looking for signs of struggle, blood stains, or anything out of Lydia’s ordinary. Since Lydia’s ordinary this season was retro perfection, what Derek saw was a gorgeous navy miniature swing dress, red Louboutin Vendome heels, and artfully styled hair falling in waves down Lydia’s shoulders. Lydia could tell that he was silently thanking every god he’d ever heard of that he’d been present at her 18th birthday party.  
  
"Today has been free of corpses of any variety. I’m here because I wanted to see your face when you went inside." Lydia said, her scarlet lips curling into a devious smile. She pointed at the door, and Derek swallowed, his brow furrowing and his eyes looking warily at his front door. "Why, what’s in there? I’m too tired to clean up anything major."  
  
"Oh, nothing like that, I promise. Fine, if you won’t open the door, I will." Lydia pulled a key out of her purse and held up a perfectly manicured finger to curtail any of Derek’s questions as she put the key in the lock. "You don’t want to know how I got this." The door opened and she all but shoved Derek inside. Scruffy and grouchy he might be, but under his dusty leather jacket Derek was solid muscle and Lydia quickly took her hands off of his shoulders. A cold shower would ban that discovery to the unthinkable thoughts file in her brain.  
  
"What did you do? How did you afford it? How did you even have time?" Derek asked, standing in a state of absolute bafflement as he looked at what used to be his loft. It was all dark wood, clean lines, the occasional leather item of furniture, and a gorgeous forest green paint Lydia and Allison had agreed would be perfect. His old refrigerator they had opted to keep but it was moved up into the area by his bed. Lydia slipped an arm around one of his and guided him over to the chair she knew he’d like best.   
  
He sat, and Lydia took his silence as her cue to explain. “First, I fixed your apartment. It was dirty, mismatched, and way too unattractive for you, much less me. Since i’m pack now, I took it upon myself to do you a favor you can keep repaying me for. I afforded it because my mother has returned enough furniture to get a credit with every major store in town, and as for time, why do you think you just had to spend two days with Scott and Isaac in the middle of nowhere? The floor, and all of the furniture are spill and stain resistant so if someone is bleeding out, nothing gets ruined. Just in case, I bought a Swiffer, and a ton of extra pads.”  
  
She let him process the information, he had settled himself comfortably into the chair and then he looked up at her, more confused than ever. “Wait, you bought a what?” Lydia rolled her eyes, he was a bit clueless sometimes, Scott had told her she might need to learn to be patient with him. “A Swiffer, it’s like a duster and a wet dishtowel, good for surfaces. No? You’ll figure it out.” The only polite thing to do here, would be to thank Lydia for her entirely unsolicited but considerable improvements, and Derek did the best he could in his current condition.  
  
"I..thank you Lydia. Thank you. It looks like there’s actually room for people to sleep here now." Derek said, looking at the couches and chairs Allison had found. One of the couches even folded out and it was considered attractive enough to be a part of the larger set. "Allison helped too, and we kept that in mind. If you’re going to keep letting us in here, bleeding, or otherwise, there should be room. Do you like the paint?"  
  
"I do, I like all of this. It’s comfortable, and miles better than what I scrapped together, but it still feels like me." Derek turned in his seat to look up at Lydia, her satisfaction written all over her face. "I figured a sort of forest theme would be nice, what with it being a wolf den and all." Derek rolled his eyes, and Lydia patted him on the shoulder. "Go get some sleep, everyone will be over later to see the majesty of the makeover. I’ll be by at 6 with a list of things you can start helping me with, including but not limited to self defense lessons since Allison doesn’t think they should just be from her, and a first aid kit. You owe me big, Hale."

Derek smiled at her, not one of his run of the mill half smiles, given when someone, usually Stiles or Isaac had been put in their place by Allison or someone else, but a real smile, genuine and bright. She’d never seen one before and she stood stunned for a moment, letting it wash over her. “I know, I look forward to it.” Lydia, put off by the honesty of it turned on her heel and walked out. His teeth were perfect, and when he smiled like that, his eyes didn’t look quite so dark. He could probably hear the uneven hitch in her breathing from inside so she held her breath until she got to the elevator. Wolf den indeed, the big bad wolf he might not be, but a wolf he still was.


End file.
